The Darkness
by Zo-chan
Summary: Songfic inspirée de la musique du générique de "Darker Than Black". Quand Kuro et Fye se retrouvent seuls à la fin ... Triste comme histoire


Une songfic, en même temps il s'agit de ma première fic de TRC j'avoue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si c'est triste.

La chanson que j'ai utilisé est "Howling" de _Abingdon Boys School_, si vous connaissez l'anime "Darker Than Black" et bien c'est son générique. Je précise j'ai mis que les paroles en français jetrouve que ça fait très beau en français

Allé maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Enjoy !

* * *

Nous voici dans un nouveau monde, seul … séparé de la princesse, du gamin et de la peluche. Seul toi et moi. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je doute qu'il soit bien de nous laisser seul. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement … Après avoir sacrifié ton bras pour ma vie, j'ai compris que je représentai quelque chose pour toi, que je n'étais pas un simple "ami"

Malgré mon retour dans mon monde j'ai décidé de continuer à voyager à travers les dimensions, afin de rester auprès de ce blondinet. Je sais très bien que tu t'en veux mais ce n'est qu'un bras et j'ai fais le choix de le trancher pour toi.

_Je ne l'ai plus à présent_

Chacun de nous a vécu des épreuves difficiles, mais nous devons rester fort. J'ai perdu un bras maison m'en a offert un nouveau. Tu as perdu un œil, et tu ne le retrouveras jamais. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver cette fois ci, la prochaine fois je te sauverai ou bien je te tuerai …

_Je sais que je peux te tuer_

Mais laissons le passé de côté, la porte est fermée et elle ne s'ouvrira pas facilement. Jamais nous ne saurons la vérité sur tout ce qui s'est passé. Individuellement nous ne valons rien. Mais ensemble on pourrait réussir à découvrir cette vérité.

_Nous n'avons qu'à ouvrir les Portes pour connaître la vérité_

Je te regarde, on dirait bien que tu es perdu dans tes pensées. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, te parler ? Te fuir? Tes yeux rouge sang me fond terriblement peur, je ne te l'avouerai jamais. C'est pour ça que j'hésite à venir te voir… C'est lamentable n'est ce pas… Je me frotte les yeux mais … qu'est ce ?

_Comme toujours, des larmes de sang coulaient de mes yeux clos_

Bien sûr je pleure, je pleure sur une histoire perdue. Une histoire qui n'existera jamais puisque tu es devenu distant envers moi. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, je me sens si seul tout d'un coup. Je pense beaucoup trop… oui beaucoup trop. Je perd la tête, tu me fais perde la tête…

_Eradiquant tout ce qu'il me restait de raison_

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Rien le néant … j'ai l'impression que tout mes sentiments, mes émotions, mon âme … tout me quitte. Comme toi tu me quitteras un jour j'en suis sûr.

_Je ne veux plus rien_

Mon cœur ne sais plus quoi penser. A cet instant précis tu es si proche mais si loin de moi. Ou est donc passé les moments ou tu me courais après en grognant, et moi qui te taquinais en m'amusant. Tout ça a disparu.

_Je ne me sens plus comme avant_

C'est dans ton monde que tout a commencé, notre première nuit ensemble …c'était si bon de se sentir aimé. Ton étreinte était si chaleureuse, je ne voulais plus quitter tes bras. Tes lèvres qui ne cessaient de couvrir mon corps de baisers, tout cela me manque terriblement.

_Nos deux cœurs étreints l'un contre l'autre_

Cette nuit restera gravée dans mon cœur à jamais, je n'oublierai la manière dont tu m'as pris, tu étais si tendre. Nous nous sommes unis, la parfaite osmose. J'aimerai tellement revivre ce moment … Je voudrais tellement que tu me murmures encore que tu m'aimes avec une tendresse encore inconnue à ce jour.

_S'unissent pour abreuver un seul corps assoiffé_

Mais là tu es à quelques mètres devant moi. Tout est obscurité, il fait si froid, j'ai si peur. Tu te retournes enfin pour me regarder, avec ce regard si beau qui te va si bien. J'essaye de tendre ma main vers toi mais je n'arrive pas à t'atteindre …

_Mes doigts souillés s'enfoncent dans les ténèbres_

Des ombres autour de moi m'empêche de voir, mais je sais que tu es là, je vois ton visage. Mais pourquoi affiche tu une mine si inquiète… Je suis là avec toi, et je t'aime tellement tu devrais être heureux. J'ai réussi à briser la froideur de ta personnalité et à prendre possession de ton cœur… j'en suis heureux.

_Je m'introduirai de force dans ton cœur jusqu'à le consumer_

Mes yeux s'embrument peu à peu, j'ai de plus en plus froid. J'ai envie de dormir. Te sachant à côté de moi je n'ai plus besoin de penser, tu es là pour moi, je le sais. Tes yeux sont si beaux, si brûlant. J'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je les vois…

_Dans un sommeil léger, j'évacue mes pensées éparses_

Jamais je n'aurai imaginé trouver quelqu'un capable de me percer à jour. Tu es le seul à avoir été capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre. Face à toi j'étais nu, à côté je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi … juste le nécessaire et ça me convient… je t'aime tout simplement.

_Pour qu'il ne reste plus rien d'autre dans mon esprit_

Tu es là, allongé devant moi, une marre de sang recouvre le sol … tu baignes dans ton propre sang. Tu es si beau, tel un ange déchu … le coupable c'est moi, c'est moi qui t'ai coupé les ailes. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je me penche et dépose un dernier baiser sur tes lèvres froides. Tu te meurs à petit feu et je ne peux rien faire à part te regarder … tel est le prix de notre histoire.

_Le soleil va se lever, ferme tes yeux_

Laisse la mort t'embrasser, tu ne souffriras plus ainsi. Je ne cesserais de t'aimer sois en sûr. Personne ne pourra te remplacer tu étais unique, mon ange à moi. Maintenant je suis seul et ma vie n'est plus rien, mais je vivrais pour toi comme tu me l'as demandé juste avant de mourir. Même si je vis comme un zombie, je vivrais en pensant qu'à toi.

_Réduits à néant_

_Néant …_

_Néant …_

Je ne vois plus rien, le néant … Kuro … je ne te vois plus. S'il te plaît ne m'oublie jamais, même si tu reconstruis ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que tu ne m'entends plus, vu que je ne fais plus parti de ce monde mais au fond de ton cœur je veux que tu ne m'oublies pas.

_Souviens-toi, juste en hurlant dans l'ombre …_

* * *

_En mode yeux de chat potté _Une ch'tite review pour une pauvre bête ... 


End file.
